Techniques of vertically stacking cells with respect to the surface of a substrate have been developed to provide high integration levels for semiconductor devices. The number of vertically stacked cells in semiconductor devices has been increased, and so, when the height of the thin films used in the cells increases, the process may be complicated leading to process defects.